


Ouch

by Kats1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassed Sherlock, F/M, First Time, Grumpy Sherlock, Loss of Virginity, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been dating Leah for quite some time now, but he comes home early from their date clearly upset and refuses to talk to anyone about it, so he pouts like a 4 year old in his room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch

"So your going out with Leah again tonight?" asked John

"Yes." said Sherlock finishing shaving "Is that a problem?"

"No, just surprised is all." said John leaning up against the door way of the bathroom "You seem to really like her."

"She is a very smart woman." said Sherlock

"You mean she's your double." said John with a smirk

Sherlock smirked at that

"She tries to be." he said with a chuckle

"So she better then you."

"She wishes." he said pulling on his jacket

"How many dates is this now?" asked John "5?"

"7." said Sherlock before putting his scarf on

"And your seriously like this-"

"Yes John, and I have to go before you make me late again with those questions of yours." with that Sherlock left

* * *

John sat on his chair chatting with Lestrade over a beer as they watched the football on his laptop, it was nice to have a friend who liked sports, Sherlock was a great friend but wasn't much of a sports person, Mycroft wasn't much one either. The door opened and in stormed Sherlock he went right into his bedroom slamming the door shut and locking it for good measure.

"Did he just, not only shut his door...but lock it?" asked Lestrade

"Yeah something is up." said John with a sigh turning off the game "Sherlock mate you alright?"

"Go away!" he shouted

"Something happen with Leah?" asked Greg

"I said go away!"

"Call mycroft." sighed John "He would like to know about this."

Greg nodded and used John phone to call him, as John tried to talk Sherlock out of the room

"Sherlock, what happened mate....did you and her get into a fight?"

No answer

"Did she stand you up?"

No answer

"Did something embarrassing happen?"

"I do not get embarrassed!" he barked back

John nodded, he hit the nail on the head for that one, one thing about mad Sherlock Holmes was he couldn't keep his mouth shut...so something embarrassing happened....to her? Or to him?

"Mycroft is on his way to Leah's to ask what happened." said Greg handing the phone back to John

"Something embarrassing happened." said John

"Hm, wonder what, Sherlock is usually smooth." he answered

John nodded

"Sherlock, we just want to help." said Greg "What happened?"

"LEAVE!" he shouted sounding upset

* * *

Meanwhile with Leah...

Leah sat watching tv, quite upset about early that is not how she wanted her first time nor there first time to go! There was a knock at her door making her sigh, she walked over and opened it to find Mycroft Holmes standing there.

"Mycroft." she said in somewhat in shock 

Mycroft cleared his throat and looked away for a second, Leah looked down and quickly closed her robe (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=138123909)

"May I come in?"

"Yes." said Leah stepping aside and letting him in

She shut the door and locked it before turning to the poliction

"I assume your hear about Sherlock?"

"You deduced it, Dr Watson is very worried about my brother, he has locked himself in his room and refuses to talk to anyone."

"And?" said Leah

"Did something happen between the two of you because you need to fix it."

"Why do I need to fix it?" said Leah

"Because we both know Sherlock will not."

Leah sighed and nodded

"Good, now would you please put some trouser and a blouse on, I will take you to him."

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" she said slipping on his slippers

"It is very int-"

"Come on." sighed Leah making Mycroft sigh as well

"Yes you are indeed perfect for my brother."

* * *

 

"Sherlock it's been almost 2 hours sense you've come home, do you wis-"

"GO AWAY!"

"He's like a little child sometimes." said Greg

"That he is." sighed John "Sherlock if you need anything Greg and I will be in the sitting room alright?"

"Fine." mumbled Sherlock

Greg and John sat down on the couch finishing their beers and watching the game

* * *

Mycroft and Leah sat in the car in silence

"Aren't you going to ask?" said Leah 

"It is not my business." 

"Sense when as that stopped you before?"

"You will not answer me if I did anyways."

"Maybe I will."

"We both know you will not Leah."

Leah nodded, and they sat in silence

"Is it serious?" asked Mycroft

"What got him upset?"

"Yes."

"To both of us it was."

Mycroft hummed and nodded, Leah sat there and looked out the window.

"Life or Death?"

"Not that serious." said Leah

"Relationship then?"

"Yes."

Mycroft nodded at that

"If you have a guess just say it because you and I both know you know the answer."

"Again you will not answer me so what is the point."

Leah rolled her eyes

"We are here."

Leah climbed out

"Thank you." she said before walking into the flat to find Mrs.Hudson picking up Sherlock's coat and scarf

"Leah, darling did you just come in from outside wearing that?"

"Yes why?"

Mrs.Hudson just shook her head and hung up Sherlock's things, Leah headed up the stairs to find John and Greg sitting there

"Where is he?"

"Leah are you wearing anything under that?" asked Lestrade

"Yes my undergarments."

"Ah, well...um...he's in there." said John pointing to Sherlock room

"May we ask what happened?"

"If you must know, we took a step in our relationship and it did not go as well as we planned."

"Oh um...I'm sorry?" offered Greg

Leah rolled her eyes and knocked on Sherlock's door

"GO AWAY!" she got

"Sherlock...it's me."

"Oh...um...hello."

"Hi...may I come in?"

"If you must." with that Sherlock unlocked the door and Leah walked in "Did you come in just that?"

"I have undergarments on to." she said

"In my brothers car no less?"

Leah nodded making Sherlock laugh somewhat, and Leah smile

"Um...can we talk about earlier?"

"If we must." he said with a sigh

Leah shut the door and sat on the bed next to him

"So, earlier did not go as we planned agreed?"

"Agreed." said Sherlock

"But you did not have to run out of there like a scared rabbit."

"My body went into flight mode, I am sorry." 

"It's alright...but I do have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to try again?"

"Of course."

"But this time, I wish to show you how to please me..." she said blushing somewhat

"Very well." said Sherlock getting up and locking the door, he turned to find Leah's robe on the ground with her just sitting in her undergarments on his bed, he glupped

"What?" she asked

"You look very...fetching...."

Leah giggled

"I love when I reduce you to simple words."

Sherlock smiled and kissed her cheek and down her neck, before sucking on her pulse point and then blowing on it making her moan

"Shh Lestrade and John are right outside."

"C-Can't help it." she panted before moving his free hand down into her panties for him to find her wet and wanting 

"Already?" he asked

"Just thinking about what your going to do makes me urn for it, and I didn't get off from early so I really need this Sherlock."

"Just show me what to do."

"You know the female anatomy don't you?"

"Yes but not all females like the same thing."

"Just do what you know and I'll let you know if I don't like it yeah?"

"Alright." his fingers went to work on her clit making Leah moan and pant happily against his neck "Is this alright?"

"Bloody B-Brilliant." she panted making Sherlock chuckle before dipping his finger finally into her tight wet heat

She gasped at that only to stop with the moan and panting some what

"Try stroking." she said doing a come here motion with her fingers

Sherlock nodded and did as she instructed only to get a loud cry of his name and her her arms to fly around his neck, Sherlock was positive John and Lestrade heard that one, sure enough they did when there was a knock at the door.

"Is everything alright? We heard Leah screech." called Lestrade through the door

Sherlock decided not to answer and focus on Leah

"Sherlock...Leah?" said John

Leah bit her lip and looked at Sherlock with a pleading look to tell her she was close and she was going to exploded soon

"We're fine aren't we Leah?" he asked smirking at her

She glared at him intensely 

"Y-Yes we're wonderful." she said trying to hold back her moans and pants

"Are you sure she doesn't sound alright?" called John

"What is it?" asked Mycroft walking over towards the door

Sherlock froze at that and Leah looked at him with a pleading look

"He's not here, he's not here." she said "It's just you and me Sherlock look at me."

Sherlock shook his head and looked at her

"It's just you and me..."

Sherlock smirked and kissed her neck and began to please her again

"S-Sherlock." she said after a few seconds

"Go ahead Leah it's alright."

"No...I want to when your...in me please."

"Are you sure earlier I-"

"I don't care about early, this is now and I want you." 

Sherlock nodded and worked his trousers and pants open before sliding into home, Sherlock let out a low moan and kissed her

"You feel so good Leah." he said "Are you alright?"

"Didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." she said "Keep going..."

Sherlock started a slow steady rhtem which picked up over time, making Leah moan like a whore and Sherlock growl into her neck

"Leah...." he said when he felt a familiar coil from earlier began to build

"Right b-ehind...oh." she said thighs quivering slightly from around his waist her toe curling slightly as well, Sherlock felt her walls begin to flutter around him

Leah arched her back and gripped the bed sheets, Sherlock kissed up to her ear before talking into it

"Let go." said Sherlock

"SHERLOCK!" she screamed her walls gripping him in a vice grip to the point Sherlock thought he might die

Sherlock pace lost its rythem as he came whimper Leah's name loudly, they both collapsed onto Sherlock mattress happy and spent.

"Do you think they heard us?" asked Leah panting

"Yes, mostly you." he said

They both laughing before sharing a kiss

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the sitting room...

"Well then..." said Greg

Mycroft sighed at that

"I should have never come up here." 

"Wait did you know-"

"I deduced it was one of the reason they fought."

John sighed, Sherlock came out a few minutes later in his dressing gown

"Hello." he said

"You have a love bite on your neck." said Greg

Sherlock didn't seem to hear him that or he did not care, Sherlock warmed up some tea before heading back towards the bedroom he stopped and turned

"You may all want to leave soon, Leah is very....happy..." with that he disappeared into his room

"So pints anyone?" asked John before hurrying out the door with Mycroft and Greg on his heel

* * *

 

"Sounds like they left..." she said

"That it does..."

"Um...wanna go again?"

"Yes." he said before kissing her deeply


End file.
